ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 2
Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 2 is a 2014 animated film directed by Dana McFareland and distributed by 20th Century Fox, Sega and Sonic Team. The second half of the film is the eighth and final installment in the Sonic X film series. Part 2 was released on July 18, 2014, in 3D, IMAX 3D and 2D theaters worldwide. It will be the third Sonic X film, after 2011's Sonic X: The Final Stand and 2012's Sonic X: Life With Shadow, to be released in 3D. After it's release date, The Final Chapter - Part 2 sets numberous records at the box office through it's first weekend of release including biggest midnight gross for an animated film, highest single day gross for an animated film, as well as on opening weekend, internationally and worldwide. With $475 million worldwide, which made it the second biggest worldwide opening ever behind only [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_%E2%80%93_Part_2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2] ($483 million). The film's studio Fox were shocked about the film's box office success calling the film as the world's "most anticipated animated film since [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frozen_(2013_film) Frozen]". Plot Sonic, Tails and Knuckles continues their journey to find the missing piece of the Master Emerald as they all face into the final showdown against the villains they face in the past. As the boys and Classic Tails search for the next piece at the beach they discover that Cream is now missing only witnessing she is kidnapped by the villains as they found a piece of a master emerald. Meanwhile Cream gets imprisoned alongside Amy, Shadow, Rouge and Sonic's other friends. Meanwhile, Classic Sonic appears and frees them. Later Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Classic Tails heads to the city where they got the final piece of the master emerald. However the villains appears and takes the powers away from it. Meanwhile the enre villains Sonic faced in the past all appear transforming into human forms not only begins attack the city but also the entire world as Sonic and the gang lead into a final battle. The villains took away the powers from all of chaos emeralds and unable to defeat them. The villains won the battle as the heroes all lost and leave the city unable to stop them but all are imprisoned before leaving and takes all of every single powers away from them. However Sonic is left behind with them and choose to sacrifice himself for losing. In prison the heroes discover Cosmo's spirits from heaven telling them they will never know if they will truly stop saying the world and let the villains rule the world forever. Meanwhile, Metal Sonic shows Sonic's dead body in front of his friends and team but turns out that spirit Cosmo has given him the power to come back to life and also gave supertransformation to everyone as they escape from prison and lead into the final fight with the villains, which leads into a final fight between Sonic and Metal Sonic which reveals Metal Sonic brings the villains to life in order to kill Sonic. Sonic uses him powerful power to defeat Metal Sonic once and for all by shreading him into pieces. In the end all of the villains including Metal Sonic are killed and the heroes officially saved the world. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Shadow and Rouge destroys the chaos emeralds hoping that no one can use them anymore which devastates Dr. Eggman. Years later, Sonic goes on a honeymoon with Amy after the two got married as well as Tails and Cream and Shadow and Rouge. Knuckles manages to keep guard of the master emerald. In the end, Sonic passionly kisses Amy and takes her on a run for their romantic honeymoon as no villains is no where to be seen. Cast *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog *Kate Higgins as Miles Prower / Classic Tails *Jaleel White as Classic Sonic *Kent Hampton as Knuckles the Echidna *Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose *Michelle Ruff as Cream the Rabbit *Oliver Wyman as Big the Cat *Michael Yurchak as Jet the Hawk *Kate Higgins as Wave the Swallow *Kent Hampton as Storm the Albatross *Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog *Karen Strassman as Rouge the Bat *Vic Mignogna as E123 Omega *Troy Baker as Espio the Champlin *Keith Silverstein as Victor the Crocodille *Amy Palant as Cosmo *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Charmy Bee *Taylor Lautner as Greg the Fox *Ben Linkin as Lydio the Hedgehog *Ryan Drummond as Raven Radix / Shadow Snow *Derek Allen as Silver the Hedgehog *Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman / Classic Eggman *Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat *Miranda Cosgrove as Jessica the Fox *Cody Simpson as Duncan the Fox *Joe Jonas as Muscles the Echidna *Rebecca Black as Brooke the Cat *Jon St. John as the President *Lacey Chabert as Princess Elise *Lisa Ortiz as Maria Robotnik / Sally Acorn Production Development On May 2013, Fox announces that they will produce yet another Sonic the Hedgehog animated feature film, and at this time, expected it to be the last one, due by 2013. The release date is reported for November 15, 2013. The film will be titled: Sonic X: The Final Chapter. Director Dana McFarland will once again return as director. He confirms that the film will be split into two films as planned. Part 2 will be released on July 18, 2014. In the film, all of the villains that Sonic faced in the past, has come back and they all take over the world. They have taken the power of the Master Emerald, and splits them up and seperates them. Sonic realizes that he will be following Knuckles' steps to go for a hunt to find the missing pieces. So Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy came along to along. Sonic X: The Final Chapter will feature all of the characters in the past including villains from all of the Sonic X film series to return for the final film because Fox wants the film to be big and much action-packed than all of the films. Casting All of the characters from the previous Sonic X film will reprise their roles, as well as the villains from the previous films will return. Fox decides to add characters from Sonic Generations. Since Classic Sonic does not speak, but Class Tails or Class Eggman does, they will have a speaking part for Classic Sonic. Jaleel White will play the role. Release Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 2 will be released on July 18, 2014, about eight months after the release of ''Part 1''. It will be released in 2D, 3D and IMAX 3D, making it the third Sonic X film, after The Final Stand (2011) and Life With Shadow to do so. After the announcement of the film, Warner Bros. pushed back their project live-action Sonic the Hedgehog to May 29, 2015 so they want fans to see the final film first, than maybe a reboot franchise for live-action film series. The film's first trailer was released in front of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rio_2 Rio 2] on April 11, 2014. The film's official poster was released on May 7, 2014. Tickets for the film went on sale starting June 13, 2014, a month before the film's theatrical release. The film's final trailer was released in front of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/How_to_Train_Your_Dragon_2 How to Train Your Dragon 2] on June 13, 2014. With the PG rating confirmed, it will be the shortest running Sonic X film to date, running just 92 minutes, since the first film (2007), which ran 93 minutes. It is approximately 38 minutes shorter than "Part 1", which ran 130 minutes. The film will be so far 2014's widest release so far expecting to debut at 4,365 theaters including 355 IMAX theaters and over 3,000 3D theaters nationwide starting on July 18, 2014. It also set a record as the widest release ever for an animated film surprising [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrek_Forever_After Shrek Forever After] (4,359 theaters). Reaction Critical response Before the film was released, Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 2 was ranked as one of 2014's most anticipated films alongside [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hunger_Games:_Mockingjay_%E2%80%93_Part_1 The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 1], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Men:_Days_of_Future_Past X-Men: Days of Future Past], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transformers:_Age_of_Extinction Transformers: Age of Extinction] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Amazing_Spider-Man_2 The Amazing Spider-Man 2]. Rotten Tomatoes score the film a positive 97% making it one of the year's best reviewed film as well as the franchise's best reviewed film yet. Metacritics gave an average score of 80/100 based on 47 views, giving it a positive review. The film also had mixed reviews on the "Top Critic" scoring 95% based on 200 reviews, with average score of 5.8 out of 10, also the franchise's best reviewed film in the Sonic the Hedgehog film franchise. Before it's release, many Sonic the Hedgehog fans claims that this is by far the best Sonic the Hedgehog film yet, as well as one of the best films of the year, alongside Iron Man 3, Man of Steel and Thor: Dark of the World and The Hunger Games: Catching Fire. Also critics for the film gave it mixed to positive reviews, calling it the most action packed Sonic the Hedgehog film yet. Dustin Harris of The New York Times gave the film a positive review praising it one of the most anticipated hangciffer films ever made. Some critics also compare this film to film franchises such as Harry Potter, Jane Hoop Elementary and Twilight as "a rip-off" in a negative way. Variety gave the film a mixed review, stating it "The best one yet, but not included a racing theme." It also stated: "Sonic's voice sounded too different than the original from the last ones, and this film should have done way better than usual." The Times newspaper rated the film on a scale of a 3 out of 5. Entertainment Weekly Amanda Humphrey gave the film a C and also praised: "for what's something about drama, is something that audiences were expected to listen and watch to hear the whole thing for it. The movie is far as the best movie of 2011." Blogcritics praised: "Sonic X 5 is way better than the last movie. I mean... its' one of the best movie ever. Because, this has much of a darker experience and there a more action, and bit of a couple of romance. This is indeed the best animated movie ever saw. People were expected to see some kissing on big screen between Sonic and Amy, Tails and Cosmo, Knuckles and Rouge, Shadow and Rouge and Jet and Wave and a lot more coming. Kissing scenes might be the best one yet. That's why that it should be the best movie ever." ' Rolling Stone film critic Peter Travers praised the film: "This movie is like taking you on an adventure. This is far as the best Sonic X movie of them all." Richard Stengel of Time magazine praised: "This is far as the best movie of 2010. Anyone has to watch this movie. Romance, actions, drama and sometimes comedy and more are being showing. I think that this might be a blockbuster hit for the summer." David Halberstam of New York magazine reviews the film when praising: "When it comes on watching so many animated movies of the franchise. Video game fans were seeming to enjoy them and asking Hollywood that they want to see more and more." Box office The film grossed $878,300,000 worldwide which came from $305,000,000 in North America and $573,300,000 internationally as of July 27, 2014. The film opened to $475,019,115 worldwide during it's opening weekend, which made it the second biggest worldwide opening in history behind only [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_%E2%80%93_Part_2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2] ($483 million). Despite a massive box office success for the film, 20th Century Fox were amazed about the film's box office success calling the film as the world's "most anticipated animated film since [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frozen_(2013_film) Frozen]". The state that the film may beat up [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrek_2 Shrek 2] ($441 million) as the highest-grossing animated film ever in the US, and Frozen ($1.267 billion) as the highest-grossing animated film worldwide. The film topped the weekend box officer for two weeks in a role after earning $53.3 million after suffering a 65% drop from last week, leading it's total to $305 million in ten days. North America Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 2 is already 2014's highest-grossing film domestically as well as the franchise's highest-grosser to date. It earned a stunning $29.5 million during it's midnight showing making it the biggest midight performace of 2014 and a new record for both franchise and for an animated film both beating it's predecessor Part 1. It earned $85.8 million during it's opening day setting a new record for highest opening day for an animated film and for the franchise both beating Part 1 ($68 million). It also has the third highest single-day gross for a film of all-time behind only Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2 ($92 million) and Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 ($91 million). During it's opening weekend the film established $165 million which made it not only 2014's best opening weekend yet but was also the biggest opening weekend ever for an animated film. It also had the fifth biggest opening weekend for a film in history and was July's second highest-grossing opening weekend for a film released that month behind only Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2 ($169.1 million). After it's release, it continues to set records. It has the second biggest 4-day gross ever earning $188 million behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Avengers The Avengers] ($226 million). In 5 days, it made $233 million, which made it the second biggest five-day gross of all-time behind The Avengers ($244 million). It has the biggest 4-day and 5-day grosses ever for an animated film. Foreign The Final Chapter - Part 2 established $310 million during its opening weekend which made it the second biggest foreign opening for a film behind Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2. It also set a new record as biggest opening for an animated film beating Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 1. See also *''Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 1'' References #^ An production of the Sonic X film 2007-5-30 #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sonic Riders game and manual #^ Yarris, Lynn (2005-11-05). Sonic the Hedgehog and the Fate of Neural Stem Cells. Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory. Retrieved on 2006-06-23. #^ Formula One Motor Racing FAQ, part 2. Internet FAQ Archives. Retrieved on 2007-01-05. #^ Matte, Jared. 1993: Year of the Mega Drive. The GHZ. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. Crecente, Brian (2006-05-22). Giant Pikachu Runs Flights Through NYC. Kotaku. Retrieved on 2006-06-26. #^ Cherry, James (1997). Marge Be Not Proud. The Simpsons Archive. Retrieved on 2006-06-24. #^ Fourth Sonic X film coming in the Future! Wiki News. Retrieved on October 14, 2009. #^ Jason Griffth for two characters Sonic and Shadow when absent of Jet #^ Their Jobs when making a sequel animated film Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Jason Griffth as Sonic and Shadow Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Cherry, James (1997). Marge Be Not Proud. The Simpsons Archive. Retrieved on 2006-06-24. #^ Fourth Sonic X film coming in the Future! Wiki News. Retrieved on October 14, 2009. #^ Jason Griffth for two characters Sonic and Shadow when absent of Jet #^ Their Jobs when making a sequel animated film Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Jason Griffth as Sonic and Shadow Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Fifth Sonic X films reporting as Hoax. Wiki News. Retrieved January 1, 2010. #^ An production of the Sonic X film 2007-5-30 #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sonic Riders game and manual #^ Yarris, Lynn (2005-11-05). Sonic the Hedgehog and the Fate of Neural Stem Cells. Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory. Retrieved on 2006-06-23. #^ Formula One Motor Racing FAQ, part 2. Internet FAQ Archives. Retrieved on 2007-01-05. #^ Matte, Jared. 1993: Year of the Mega Drive. The GHZ. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. Crecente, Brian (2006-05-22). Giant Pikachu Runs Flights Through NYC. Kotaku. Retrieved on 2006-06-26. #^ Isla Fisher Signs For Sonic the Hedgehog Prequel. Retrieved August 19, 2011. #^ Orlando Bloom To Star in Sonic the Hedgehog Prequel. Retreived August 19, 2011. #^ Joe Jonas Replaces Orlando Bloom. Retrieved August 19, 2011. #^ Cody Simpson Begins His Acting Debut. Retrieved August 19, 2011. #^ Amy Adams Replaces Isla Fisher. Retrieved August 19, 2011. #^ Friday Girl Rebecca Black Begins Her Acting Debut, Replacing Amy Adams. Retrieved August 19, 2011. #^ Bailey the Cat renamed Rebecca the Cat for Rebecca Black. Retrieved October 29, 2011. #^ Shadow the Hedgehog Trailer Arrives (VIDEO). Retrieved October 29, 2011. #^ Shadow the Hedgehog: UK Gets 12A Ratng. Retrieved June 26, 2012. #^ Shadow the Hedgehog Gets PG Rating, Not PG-13. Retreived June 26, 2012. #^ Why Fox Won't Let Shadow the Hedgehog Receive A PG-13 Rating? Retreived June 26, 2012. # ^ Shadow the Hedgehog Reviews, Pictures. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 2010-5-31. # ^ Shadow the Hedgehog Reviews, Pictures. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 2010-5-31. # ^ Shadow the Hedgehog (Cream of the Crop). Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 2010-5-31. # ^ Shadow the Hedgehog reviews on Metacritic. Metacritic. CBS Interactive. Retrieved 2010-5-31. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Shadow' Becomes 4th Biggest Midnight Gross For Animated Film. Retreived June 29, 2012. External links *''Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 2'' at Internet Movie Database Category:Sonic the Hedgehog films Category:IMAX films Category:2014 films Category:3D films Category:2010s animated films